The present disclosure relates to a tag article and in particular to an article with a tag portion and an expandable loop portion. The disclosure also describes methods for using the tag article with an object.
Tag articles according to the present disclosure can be fastened to various manufactured products and other articles to convey information or serve another function. Exemplary functions include, for example, carrying a sample of a second product on a first product, providing a means for resealing a bag on which the tag article is fastened, retaining articles together, or permitting an article to be affixed to another item (e.g., onto a product or sales display). Such tag articles can be pre-printed with text or other information or include other indicia or distinguishing features. Depending upon the application and design, tag articles are attached to various products using different attachment mechanisms.